1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The embodiments relate to a system which provides training for gripping a basketball.
2. Background of the Disclosed Embodiments
Various training systems exist for basketball athletes of all ages and skill levels. Examples include inflated basketballs of various sizes from youth to professional. Basketball training often focuses on “gripping” the ball, where feeling and squeezing the basketball is critical. Being able to catch, rebound and grip the ball with authority is a fundamental aspect of the game. Gripping is critically important in all facets of the game from ball handling, passing, rebounding and shooting.
Coaches have tried to develop drills or exercises that enhance a player's ability to “grip” the basketball. One training aid is a harness, such as multi-web strap harnesses which surround the ball in a cage. Such systems use elastic rope tails for ball handling and movement drills. Such systems, utilizing basketballs and similarly sized, non-textured medicine balls, also use non stretch leads and “D” rings attached to weight machines.
Challenges exist with harnesses, with either a basketball or a medicine ball, whether or not connected to a weight machine. There is a certain amount of gripping strength required to manipulate the ball from side to side or overhead. However, the athlete feels the web straps and does not get a feel for gripping a ball.